Lego Star Wars: The Force Unleashed
Lego Star Wars: 'The Force Unleashed '''is a 2013 video game released by Traveler's Tales and Lego. It is based off the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed games by Lucasarts. It features content from both games and their downloadable content Levels The Force Unleashed Level 1: Prolouge Playable Characters: Darth Vader, Imperial Officer Allies: Stormtroopers Enemies: Wookie Infantry, Wookie Beserkers Boss: Kento Malak (12 Hearts) Vehicles: AT-ST, Wookie Flyer Level 2: TIE Construction Yard Playable Characters: Starkiller, PROXY Enemies: Militia Troopers, Militia Saboteurs, Militia Elites, Imperial Stormtroopers, Imperial Officers Boss: General Rham Kota (5 Hearts) Vehicles: AT-CT, Crane Level 3: Raxus Prime Playable Characters: Starkiller (Heavy Traning Gear), Juno Eclipse Enemies: Roadian Rippers, Roadian Heavy Defenders, Jawas, Scrap Gurdian, Scrap Drone Bosses: Junk Titan (5 Hearts), Kazdan Paratus (6 Hearts) Vehicles: Skiff, Tractor Level 4: Felucia Playable Characters: Starkiller (Light Traning Gear), PROXY Enemies: Felucian Wariors, Felucian Shamen, Felucian Cheiftians Bosses: Rancor (8 Hearts), Shaak Ti (10 Hearts) Level 5: Cloud City Playable Characters: Starkiller (Bounty Hunter Disguise), Juno Eclipse (Tank Top), Rham Kota (Blind) Enemies: Rodian Grenaders, Gamorean Axemen, Blaster Humans, Stormtroopers, Jumptroopers, Senate Guards, Scout Troopers, Shadow Troopers, Ugnaughts Bosses: Uggernaught (3 Hearts), Shadow Guard (5 Hearts) Level 6: Kashyyyk Playable Characters: Starkiller (Corellian Jumpsuit), PROXY, Princess Leia, R2-D2 Allies: Wookie Slaves Enemies: Stormtroopers, Incinerator Trooper, Shadow Troopers, Stromtrooper Comanders, EVO Troopers, Jumptroopers, Senate Guards, Royal Guards Bosses: Purge Trooper (3 Hearts), Captain Ozzik Sturn (6 Hearts) Vehicles: Wookie Flyer Level 7: Return to Felucia Playable Characters: Starkiller (Jungle Combat Gear), Juno Eclipse (Tank Top), Bail Organa Enemies: Dark Felucian Wariors, Dark Felucian Shamen, Dark Felucian Cheiftans, Stormtroopers, EVO Troopers, Incinerator Troopers Bosses: Bull Rancor (6 Hearts), Maris Brood (8 Hearts) Level 8: Return To Raxus Prime Playable Characters: Starkiller (Industrial Explorer), Rahm Kota (Blind) Enemies: Rodian Heavy Defenders, Rodian Rippers, Jawas, Stormtroopers, Scout Troopers, Imperial Officers, EVO Troopers, Stormtrooper Comander, TIE Fighters Bosses: PROXY (10 Hearts), Imperial Star Destroyer (20 Hearts) Level 9: Death Star Playable Characters: Starkiller (Jedi), Juno Eclipse (Tank Top), Rham Kota (Rebellion) Enemies: Imperial Stormtroopers, Scout Troopers, EVO Troopers, Royal Guards, Jumptroopers, Incinerator Troopers Bosses: Darth Vader (10 Hearts), The Emperor (15 Hearts) The Force Unleashed II Level 1: Kamino Playable Characters: Clone Starkiller (Kamino), Darth Vader, Mechanic Enemies: Training Droids, Stormtroopers, Stormtrooper Comanders, Riot Troopers Boss: Darth Vader (5 Hearts) Level 2: Cato Nemodia Playable Characters: Clone Starkiller (TIE Pilot), Mechanic, Rham Kota (Arena) Enemies: Stormtroopers, Stormtrooper Comanders, Riot Troopers, Jumptroopers, Gladiators Bosses: Baron Tarko (3 Hearts), Carbonite Wardroid (5 Hearts), The Gorog (10 Hearts) Vehicles: Sky Tram, AT-MP Level 3: The Cave Playable Characters: Clone Starkiller (Tie pilot,then Dagohbah), Yoda Enemies: Starkiller Visions Boss: Vision Darth Vader (5 Hearts) Level 4: The ''Salvation Playable Characters: Clone Starkiller (Rebellion), Rahm Kota (Rebellion), Rebel Officer, PROXY (Damaged) Allies: Rebel Troopers Enemies: Terror Troopers, Terror Droids, Stromtroopers, Stormtrooper Comanders Bosses: Boba Fett (5 Hearts), Terror Walker (10 Hearts) Vehicles: Hover-Transport, Crane Level 5: Into The Fray Playable Characters: Clone Starkiller (Rebellion), Rham Kota (Rebellion), Rebel Officer, PROXY (Damaged) Allies: Rebel Troopers Enemies: Stormtroopers, Stormtrooper Comanders, Terror Troopers, Royal Guards Bosses: Incinerator Wardroid (5 Hearts), Shadow Guard (6 Hearts) Vehicles: Hover-Transport, Street Cleaner Level 6: Battle of Kamino Playable Characters: Starkiller (Battle-Damaged), Rebel Officer, Rham Kota (Rebellion), PROXY (Damaged) Allies: Rebel Troopers Enemies: Stormtroopers, Stormtrooper Comanders, Imperial Officers, Jumptroopers, Riot Troopers, Scout Troopers, Starkiller Clones Boss: Imperial Scientist (3 Hearts) Level 7: The Final Duel Playable Characters: Starkiller (Battle-Damaged), PROXY, Juno Eclipse (Rebellion) Enemies: Starkiller Clones Boss: Darth Vader (10 Hearts) Downloadable Content Level 1: Tatooine Playable Characters: Lord Starkiller (Tatooine), Captian Keehna (Tatooine) PROXY (Wrecked) Enemies: Gamorean Guards, Jawas, Tusken Raiders Bosses: The Rancor (6 Hearts), Boba Fett (5 Hearts), Ben Kenobi (10 Hearts), Ghost Ben Kenobi (15 Hearts) Vehicles: Skiff Level 2: Hoth Playable Characters: Lord Starkiller (Hoth), Captain Keehna (Hoth), Lieutendent Mason (Hoth) Enemies: Rebel Trooper (Hoth), Rebel Officer (Hoth), Rebel Pilot, Rebel Grenader, Wampas Boss: Luke Skywalker (10 Hearts) Vehicles: AT-ST, Hoth Tank, Tauntaun Level 3: Jedi Temple Playable Characters: Starkiller (Temple), Juno Eclipse (Tank Top) Enemies: Stormtroopers, Stormtrooper Comanders, Training Droids Boss: Sith Stalker (6 Hearts) Level 4: Endor Playable Characters: Dark Aprentice (Endor), Captian Sarkli Enemies: Rebel Troopers (Endor), Rebel Officers (Endor), Ewok, Stormtropers, Stormtrooper Comanders, Jumptroopers, Scout Troopers Bosses: Chewbacca (5 Hearts), Han Solo (3 Hearts), Princess Leia (10 Hearts) Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images